Falling Snow and The Raven
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: What if Snowkit didn't die? When Ravenpaw discovered a kit in a deep coma. Taking him home, Ravenpaw tries desperately to save him even though Bailey has his doubts of the kit's survival (Adopted from Russell Scottie)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Snowkit awoke from his sleep to feel the warmth of his mother's fur. He opened his eyes to see the den that he and his mother shared together with the other kits and their mothers.

The only thing he hated the most was the fact that he could not hear. For since the day he had learned to walk and speck a little, he could never hear what other cats were talking about.

He wondered every single day, but could never understand. _Why must my life be like this, why can't I hear?_

He soon exited the den to smell the fresh air outside. Already the clan was busy with there daily jobs.

It wasn't long before he saw the orange tabby with green eyes that he saw visit his mother every day.

Snowkit meowed a "hello" and the tom gave a nod back in return. _I guess he's visiting my mother again._

In the camp's clearing, the other kits were playing around with a freshly made moss ball. Snowkit dashed over to the other kits and decided to ask them if he could play.

"Can I play?" he asked the other kits. All of them hesitated for a moment and then nodded in reply.

He enjoyed playing with the other kits, but he could not make up any good games like the other kits could.

Suddenly a look of horror and fear appeared on their faces, they soon quickly ran away.

Snowkit didn't know what they were afraid of until he felt something grab him painfully. He turned his head in shock to see it was a hawk that was trying to fly off with him.

His mother and the orange tabby raced towards him, his mother was first to grab the foot of the hawk.

The bird flapped it's wings harder while his mother and the other tom tried to hang on.

Finally his mother lost her grip and then hawk flew higher into the sky. "Mother!" Snowkit yowled in horror as his mother also cried out for him.

Helplessly, he watched as his home got farther and farther away. He would never know what his mother had yowled at him, he might never even see her again.

The hawk continued to fly without stopping while it seamed the life inside him was beginning to fade away.

 _I miss you so much, mother,_ Snowkit thought to himself as he felt sorrow inside him.

Snowkit felt that the last of his energy has slipping away and as his eyes closed, he thought he heard a loud bang before his vision was darken by shadow.


	2. Chapter 1

(Ravenpaw's POV)

It was a cold day of Leaf-fall, the once green leaves were changing colors and falling down. For Ravenpaw, it was a time he missed the most. A time that showed the beauty of the forest he once lived in when he was younger.

It felt like such a long time ago when he left his clan to run from Tigerclaw that would try to kill him for knowing his dark secret. Ravenpaw knew that his past was behind him, even though his clan might know that he was still alive. For now, his life would always belonged outside of clans, with his friend Bailey.

Today was one of his days of hunting in the forest, since the barn was running low on mice. Bailey didn't want to come because he was cleaning both of there nests.

Ravenpaw didn't mind too much, he loved hunting alone just as much as he liked to do when he was still a apprentice of ThunderClan.

The leaves were flying on the wind that brought the scent of the trees from the forest north of the barn. It wasn't long before Ravenpaw got into the forest and he could see the lovely colors of the trees.

"Just like old times," Ravenpaw said to himself as he continued to walk. For a moment everything was peaceful, until he heard a bang.

Shocked and surprised at the same time, he heard the sound again. _What in StarClan's name is that?_ Instead of running away from the sound, he decided to investigate.

He rushed through the forest until he came to a clearing where he saw a hawk lay quite dead. At first Ravenpaw was careful in case the hawk was still alive, but nothing happened and the hawk was still lifeless.

What really got his eye was the kit that lay at the hawk's side, he looked pretty badly injured. Ravenpaw rushed to the kit's side and checked if he was breathing. He could hear him breathing still strong.

Ravenpaw didn't know what to do. _Maybe I could could take him to the barn, until his wounds healed._ Suddenly he could hear a twoleg's loud footsteps and several dogs, there barks were getting even louder as they got closer.

Ravenpaw knew there wasn't any more time to think and carefully picked the kit in his jaws. He began to run as fast as his legs would take him, even as the dogs were still following him.

Branches from the bushes scared at his face as he continued to run. Ravenpaw's face felt hurt, but he was not going to give up getting the kit to safety.

Finally he made it out of the forest and made one last long run to the barn, he could not hear the barks of the dogs anymore.

It wasn't long before he made to the door of the barn and he could she that his friend Bailey was waiting for him. "Ravenpaw, I heard dogs barking, I thought the ones the twolegs hold up on chains got lose to chase after you," he meowed and then Bailey saw what Ravenpaw was carrying.

"Where did you find that kit? The poor thing looks badly injured". Ravenpaw put the kit down and then told his friend everything.

Once Bailey was told everything Ravenpaw said, he understood what had happened. "This kit will need a lot of healing if he is going to survive, he's lucky that he was not seriously injured," Bailey meowed after he checked the young kit's wounds.

But how come he has not woken up yet? He's breathing fine as well as his heartbeat. Do you think he will live if he's been out in cold for so long?" Ravenpaw asked his friend, he was getting worried for the young kit.

"I'm not sure, I never saw anything like this before, but in the mean time we must heal his wounds before they get infected or worse. Ravenpaw, you must go to WindClan to ask for the herb that is needed to help him heal?" Bailey asked him.

Ravenpaw looked at his friend puzzled. "How do you know anyone from WindClan? Why can't we ask ThunderClan for help?" Ravenpaw questioned Bailey's choice in choosing WindClan over his original clan he once belonged to.

"Because it might take a day's journey to reach there and we need the herbs as quick as we can. Besides, Barkface and I are friends since I let there clan rest before they finally went home".

Ravenpaw nodded his head to his friend. "Right, I'll go right away, keep watch of him in case he wakes up," he meowed in reply and stopped to look at the kit.

 _Be brave young one, don't go to the clan of the stars yet. You still have a life in our world._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is BewareTheShadows here! I hope you will enjoy the second chapter of Falling Snow and the Raven. Be sure favorite, follow, and comment on this story if you would like to see a new chapter!**

 **Without any more waiting, I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **-BewareTheShadows**

* * *

(Snowkit's POV)

Snowkit awoke to see a beautiful meadow with butterflys flying above his head. _It's so beautiful, but have I come to StarClan?_

Snowkit got onto his feet and looked around the clearing, there was no one to be seen. Suddenly the sun was blocked by gray cloulds and heavy rain began to fall.

 _Just when I thought StarClan was always sunny, it has to start raining...Oh well, I guess I should make my way to where the other StarClan cats are._

Just before he could start walking, he laid his eyes on the other part of the forest. It was dark and looked scary. Glowing blue mushrooms was the that part of the forest only light.

It really creeped him out until he heard something moving in the forest. "Who's there?!" Snowkit shouted nervously.

At first he heard nothing, until he saw glowing red eyes staring at him. "Don't co-me any closer! You don't scare me!" he yowled, trying to show he was brave, yet he was still scared.

The cat walked out of the shadows of the forest and the starlight lit here fur. She was a dark ginger she-cat, her amber eyes still locked onto him. She did not look like a StarClan cat.

"What's the matter Snowkit, have you never seen a warrior of StarClan before?" she asked him. Snowkit didn't know what to think of her, he wasn't sure what a StarClan cat looked like.

Yet this cat didn't look very friendly at all for a StarClan cat. "How do I know your even a StarClan cat? Besides, you have your claws out, do you want to kill me before I join you?" Snowkit asked, the she-cat looked angry at him.

"If you won't come with me right now, I'll kill you!" she spat, unsheathed her claws. "No! Leave me alone!" Snowkit yowled.

Then she charged at such a great speed, he was afraid that he was going to be killed again. Yet he would be ready for what ever would happen to him and closed his eyes. But the she-cat never got to Snowkit. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large golden tabby protecting him from harm.

His fur glowed fiercely with starlight lighting his fur. His amber eyes were like flames of determination.

"Leave him alone, Mapleshade. You have killed and tricked too many cats to do your favors, I will not let you kill this kit!" he growled at the dark ginger she-cat, Snowkit was surprised that he was saved at all.

"What makes him so special? StarClan didn't save my kits!" Mapleshade hissed at the golden furred warrior. There was silence for a moment and then the tom spoke.

"Go now, before I get the other cats from StarClan to deal with you! Your kind is not allowed here," he growled sharply and Mapleshade hissed at him.

"This will not be the last you see of me, StarClan will fall to the Dark Forest cats some day!" She then turned to dash away into the darkness of the forest.

The large golden tabby turned to Snowkit, his anger stopped and looked down at him. "I'm sorry that you had to meet her before I got here, you may call me Lionheart. I am a StarClan warrior".

"But does that mean that I'm dead?" Snowkit asked him. Lionheart looked at him, there was no sadness in his eyes. "You are not dead yet, your spirit still lives in your body. But until you can wake up, I'm afraid you are trapped here in StarClan," he meowed.

"But how can I wake up? I'm so helpless, I won't be able to hear anyone," Snowkit replied sadly, sadness filled his eyes of what he didn't have like other cats did.

 _I'm so useless, maybe that hawk should of killed me, maybe then I could live in StarClan in peace._

"You are not useless Snowkit," Lionheart meowed as if he had read Snowkit's mind, "I'm not sure when you will wake up, you must be patient. If you ever do wake up, you must brace yourself if your wounds are bad".

Snowkit hesitated for a moment. "But won't I be alone when I wake up? Shouldn't' I be dead along with that hawk?" Lionheart shook his head. "You won't be alone, the ones who saved you are still with you. They will help you when your awake".

Lionheart stretched his legs and then flicked his tail."Now come, I will show you where you can rest until you can return to your own world".


End file.
